


Before the Alarm Goes Off

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, au from an au?, fanfic of fanfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's been sleeping a lot better since Castiel moved into her room. Something woke her up, though. AU from Potato Country





	

Darcy was a light sleeper, but she hardly ever woke up at night anymore. It was easier now that Castiel came to bed with her most nights, she could just cuddle into him and she’d be out all night. Most of the time.

Except she’d woken up  _ now _ . Something had woken her up. Castiel was still breathing deeply and evenly behind her, his chest shifting steadily against her back. That obviously wasn’t it.

She couldn’t  _ hear _ anything out of the ordinary. No one at the door, no one’s phone was vibrating against anything, not even the horribly scratchy carpet. There was nothing. 

What time was it, anyway? She both did and didn’t want to check her phone. Did because she was kinda curious. It was still dark outside, so it was still night, but how night was it? Didn’t because if it turned out to be 5:00 and Castiel’s alarm was going to go off soon, she wouldn’t be able to relax enough to get back to sleep.

In the end curiosity won out. She scooted over to the side of the bed. His arm tightened around her for just a moment before relaxing, letting her move. She fumbled around on the floor for her phone and picked it up to check it. Shortly past 2:00. That wasn’t so bad, still lots of time for sleeping.

She almost didn’t notice it, almost went back to sleep. But something stuck out in her mind as having been out of place. Something… She wasn’t sure what. But when she opened her eyes she nearly screamed. Adrenaline shot through her as she caught sight of the figure sitting at the foot of the bed. The light coming in from outside provided just enough light to see a shadowy shape.

“Cas?” She clutched the blanket over her chest as she reached over and grabbed Castiel’s shoulder. “Cas?”

He opened his eyes. “Yes?” He sounded horribly tired, poor guy, and more than a little confused. Then again, when she woke him up at night it usually wasn’t like this.

“Cas, there’s someone here.”

He sat up, peering at the shape at the end of the bed. “Who’s there?”

The light was very suddenly just on, and Darcy had to squint at the sudden onslaught. She threw her hand up in front of her eyes for good measure.

“I must say,” came a very amused-sounding voice, “It is  _ good _ to see you indulging in some of the more physical delights humanity has to offer, Castiel.”

“Gabriel.” There was a very resigned-sounding tone in Castiel’s voice. “Why are you here?”

It made her feel a little bit better that Castiel seemed to know who this asshole was. Although, on the other hand, “Are all your friends assholes?”

“I wouldn’t consider Gabriel a friend. He’s…” Castiel trailed off. Probably something to do with his prior-to-Idaho life.

“You may know me as Loki,” came the cocky rejoinder from the end of the bed.

Darcy shifted back and propped herself up a bit to peer at him through her fingers. “Nope. Loki’s, like, six-three and has  _ way _ better hair than you.” She’d never met Loki in person, but she’d seen him. The auburn-haired man at the foot of the bed was  _ definitely _ not Loki.

Gabriel looked at her with renewed interest, smiling in a way that wasn’t particularly pleasant. “Well, well, isn’t that interesting? Huh.” His eyes lingered on her for far too long.

“I thought you were dead,” Castiel said. He was sitting straight up, the blankets gathered around his waist as he looked at the other man.

“You would think that.” That looked a lot like a smirk.

It was too late for this shit. Early? Something. Darcy wanted to go back to sleep, and that wasn’t happening with Dickface McGee sitting on the bed. “Okay, can you go? Like… It’s two o’clock in the morning? What the fuck, dude?” She glared at him.

“In due time.” Gabriel’s eyes moved back to Castiel. “That tattoo of yours doesn’t work as well as you think it does.” He gestured to the script marching across Castiel’s ribs. “Although I guess since I’m here you might have figured that out already.”

“What do you want?” Castiel asked again.

“Just that. Tell you  _ soon _ , be a little ominous.” His eyes flicked over to Darcy. “And to meet your  _ charming  _ ladyfriend.” His gaze returned to Castiel and lingered. “Very soon.” And then he was just gone, like just vanished.

A line of tension eased out of Darcy’s shoulders, and she flopped back on the pillow. Of course the asshole had left the light on. Not that she thought she’d be able to go back to sleep so quickly anyway. “Okay, dude, what was that all about.”

Castiel hesitated. He turned towards her, still sitting up on his side of the bed. “That was the archangel Gabriel. He has been known among humans as Loki.”

“Okay, again…” She stopped at a sudden thought. “Hang on.” She sat straight up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. It only took a few steps until she was at the bookshelf, and she knelt down to scan over the spines of her collection of books.

That was the one she was looking for. She pulled it out and sat down on the floor, tucking her foot under her so she wasn’t sitting directly on the carpet. She flipped through pages until she found Loki. That had always seemed a little odd to her. Jane had described Loki in great detail, and she’d seen him on YouTube and stuff, and he always looked so different than he ever had in any of the artistic representations of him she’d seen.

Sure enough, the figure in the book looked considerably more like the dude who had been sitting on her bed. “Huh. That solves that, I guess.” 

Obviously the Asgardians hadn’t stayed on Earth way back when. Obviously. So had there been replacements when they’d left? Like red-haired Thor instead of the gigantic blond she knew? That was definitely something to mull over some more in the morning. When she’d finished sleeping.

“Solves what?” Castiel asked.

“Why the art doesn’t match up with Thor.” She got up and moved back to the bed, hands on her hips. “So, you just happen to know the archangel Gabriel, who is a real being who really exists?”

“Yes.” There was a touch of bitterness there.

She sighed, looking down into his very earnest blue eyes. “Is this a conversation I’m going to need coffee and clothes for?”

“Coffee, yes.” His eyes moved over her bare form. “I’d rather you didn’t put on clothes.”

She had to smile at that. “Let me go put on a pot of coffee. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, AU from Potato Country.


End file.
